1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk drive and, more specifically, to techniques for dissipating heat from and isolating from the vibration an optical pickup included in an optical disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known technique for dissipating heat from an optical pickup included in an optical disk drive sets a guide member for guiding an optical pickup for movement in radial directions relative to a disk in direct contact with a chassis. A known technique for isolating an optical pickup from vibrations forms a guide member for guiding the optical pickup of a resin or forms support members supporting the guide member of a resin.
A prior art technique relating to the present invention is disclosed in JP-A 2002-203330 (Patent document 1). Patent document 1 mentions a structure in which a slide shaft (guide member) or a bearing in sliding contact with the slide shaft is formed of a resin to insulate the slide shaft from a base such that short circuit between a metallic heat radiator incorporated into a photoelectric device included in an optical pickup and a chassis is avoided, and the heat radiator is connected by a heat transfer member to the base to transfer heat efficiently from the metallic heat radiator to the base.
When the guide member is held directly on the chassis, vibrations generated by the chassis are easily transmitted from the chassis to the optical pickup and the optical pickup cannot be isolated from vibrations. Although the optical pickup can be isolated from vibrations when the guide member or a support member supporting the guide member is formed of a resin, a heat transfer passage cannot be formed between the optical pickup and the chassis and hence there is a difficulty in transferring heat from the optical pickup to the chassis.
Although the technique mentioned in Patent document 1 transfers heat from the metallic heat radiator of the photoelectric device to the base through the heat-transfer member, any heat transfer path is not formed from the base through the slide shaft (guide member) to the chassis. Consequently, heat generated in the optical pickup cannot be satisfactorily dissipated toward the chassis.
The present invention has been made in view of those problems in the prior art and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an optical disk drive capable of achieving both heat dissipation from an optical pickup and isolation of the optical pickup from vibrations.